


Time Turned

by StarGazer144



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book Ginny, F/M, Fuck peter, Ginny Is Awesome, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, James Potter is a Good Friend, James Potter is a good person and I will take that to my grave, Lots of confusion, Mystery, Remus Lupin is a Good Friend, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Supportive Ginny Weasley, The Golden Trio are great friends, Time Travel, i don't know how to tag, james is a good dad, lots of shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazer144/pseuds/StarGazer144
Summary: When The Golden Trio and Ginny wind up in the Marauders era insanity ensues, old wounds are brought up, and James has to learn to be a good dad who to someone who is the same age as him. Although they try there best it's only so long before time begins to break and splinter. When time is always the enemy no one wins.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47





	1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty first off I'm not transphobic (I'm actually part of the LGBT community myself) so therefore I am not J.K. Rowling, and I would never want to be. Anyways another note is that I'm from America so sorry if I get some stuff wrong. The final not is probably the most important to listen up. I posted this story on HarryPotterFanfiction.com as well, and it already has 33 chapters up so if you are an impatient bastard (I'm just kidding I love everyone who takes time out of there day to read my story.) then feel free to go read over there. However before you leave with a "this is to good to be true!" I need to clarify some things. 
> 
> Pretty much picture this website as the final draft. The clean cut crisp version with all the bells and whistles. Where as the other website is just a first draft. There will be grammar mistakes and it will be missing some extra scenes I added. So pretty much what I'm saying is pick the one based off of your own reading preference. Do you care about grammar and don't wanna wait? go over to the other story which is the same everything except summary. Or do you care about a long good fic (at least I think so) the stick around and enjoy.

The Golden trio sat by the lake. It was a calm day in early September and as far as anyone could tell all was well. They should have known it wouldn't last.

The group of 6th years talked of nothing special as a young 5th year joined there group. The girl had deep brown eyes like the mud of a well watered lawn, and she had hair as orange as a pumpkin. 

"Hello Ginny" spoke a brown bushy haired girl.

" URG!" She grunted as she flopped down next to the trio.

"What's wrong?" Inquired Hermione with a crease between her brows.

"Me and Dean had a fight" she spoke with lingering anger as she continued to stare at the sky.

"Dean and I," Hermione spoke with a smirk.

"What?" Ginny and Harry chorused. Ginny sitting up straighter, staring at Hermione as though she had suggested they go looking for nargles. 

"Your sentence was incorrect. You said 'Me and Dean had a fight.' The correct sentence would have been 'Dean and I had a fight.'"

"Well unless you want me to get into a fight with you I suggest you keep comment like that to yourself." Ginny snipped back with only a little heat behind her remark.

"Ooh someone's feisty today" Ron spoke cocking his head towards his sister.

"If you want feisty I'll show you feisty" Ginny said pulling her wand out of her hair. Something Mad-eye would be deeply offended by.

"Hey, Gin you know I would love to watch you hex your brother into oblivion, but I would rather not lug him all the way to the hospital wing. You know it's a very far walk and I personally don't feel like carrying him" Harry said holding out his hand.

"Your right it wouldn't be fair on you" Ginny said with a smirk. Putting her wand back into her robe.

"Or you could just not hex me for your brother's sake" Ron said looking a little pale. 

"I could, but where would the be in that fun " Ginny said her eyes twinkling with mischief. 

For the next few hours Ron taught Hermione how to skip rocks while Harry and Ginny joked and laughed. It was a peaceful day like the calm before a storm. Everyone at Hogwarts knows their is no such thing as a calm day with the Golden trio or whatever poor unfortunate soul got wrapped up in it. Like Harry once said " Trouble finds me" and there has never been a more true statement uttered in Earths vast history. For trouble was about to find him.

Out of nowhere their was a blinding white light that engulfed them like a hand grabbing them out of the air, but before Harry could be pulled with it he was able to spit out the next few words. "Here we go again."


	2. Mystery Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden trio and Ginny wake up in the same place but instead of it being it the evening it's clear to out four time travelers that it's morning and something is very amiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! Also I would like to note it will be difficult for me to get chapters out there because I am a high school student. Therefore I have homework. Which I'm currently neglecting to write this so...

They all began to come to trying to figure out what happened when Ron is the first to speak. "Well... at least nothing happened except we got knocked over," he muttered, praying to Merlin that was all.

" Knowing us, I wouldn't be too sure," Hermione piped up.

"You guys are acting like this happens every day!" Ginny yelled in shock about how calm their being. 

" Well, that's because it kinda does," Spoke Harry rubbing his head.

Ginny went silent after that. How could she have forgotten they have that... reputation. Now she realizes they do for a good reason. Maybe a little too late for that.

" Hey, this isn't the worst thing that's happened," said Ron, finally breathing, seeing as nothing else has happened, yet. Hermione was the first to relies on how wrong their surroundings were.

" Uh... guys, have anyone else realized that before that flash of light happened, the sun was about to set, and now it looks like early morning," Hermione spoke, voice quavering with worry. When Ginny said exactly what they were thinking

" Have we been knocked out for that long!" Ginny nearly screamed.  
At that exclamation, Harry checked his watch. Well, that's weird. It says it's only been a minute. He voiced this fact very confused. 

"Maybe it broke when we landed," Ron said in a voice of fake confidence no one believed. This situation keeps getting weirder and weirder. 

" That doesn't make any sense because it's still ticking," Harry pointed out. 

They tried thinking up a reasonable explanation for this strange phenomenon when someone walked up behind them and said,   
"Hello! I'm," they looked at the man in complete shock, and before anyone could say anything else, Ron interrupted.

" Bloody hell!" he shouted in utter shock.

" Sweet Merlin's ball sack," Ginny gasped. 

" What did you do now, Harry" Hermione said in a stern tone.

"Why is it always my fault," Harry said sheepishly. The boy in question was still completely in the dark on the current situation because he had his back to the man. 

" Well, I say, and I quote ' Trouble finds me' so it's your fault," stated Hermione wide-eyed.

" Um, I'm still here," remarked the man 'this is an odd group' he thought. Thinking about it, he only knew one person's name, which was the boy sitting in front of him. 

" What the bloody hell, there are two Harry's. I think I'm going to faint, or better yet puke," Ron said, looking flabbergasted with a twinge of green.

" My name isn't Harry," The man told everyone as they proceed to stand up. " Like I was trying to say my name is James Potter," once the man got a better look at the boy, Harry, in question, he realized what all the fuss was about. They had almost the same everything, except the eyes. However, he wasn't as shocked as the others. 'Is there something I'm missing,' he thought.

Little did he know there was a whole world of things he couldn't possibly fathom. 

All hell broke loose, Ron, who had made it very clear he was already on the verge of puking or fainting or both finally, succumbed. He was now flat on his back.

"Bloody hell" was all that the ginger girl could manage to utter. Harry, like the muggle saying goes, looked like he'd seen a ghost. Granted, to him, he kind of did.

"How" was all the boy with green eyes was able to say considering, he looked as pale as white linen sheets, and Hermione was shell shocked. However, her brilliant mind was working quickly. She wasn't the brightest witch of her age for nothing.

Harry had to turn away. This was too much to process. Even Ginny, in the state she was in, knew Harry needed more support than anyone so, she brushed everything off, put a smile on her face, and held Harry as he suddenly found everything hazy in dismay.

" How is this possible" Ginny said in a quiet voice as she looked over to Hermione for guidance.

" I don't know. I'm thinking," Hermione answered, ideas flashing through her mind rapidly. James was utterly bewildered. He couldn't understand these reactions, but most of all, he felt pity for the boy. 

" I got it. It's the only explanation," Hermione spoke with an epiphany. Now only to test her theory. "James, what year is it." 

" It's 1976," James stated, not seeing the relevance, but everyone froze.

"Why? What year did you think it was," He joked, although it came out flat.

"1996" The boy who was previously in a shock-induced panic. 

James now understood their reactions. He was surprised they weren't more shocked, but that's the Golden trio for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry If I have the years wrong. I did my best. Anyways any feedback would be much appreciated!


	3. The Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has settled down and it's time to regain control of the situation. Along with trying to figure out what the fuck is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this story has taken so long to get out. Shit really hit the fan, and this chapter was originally supposed to be longer but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer. Without further ado enjoy!

A few minutes later, Ron has woken up, Harry has made himself more present, and everyone is ready. For what no one is sure, but they are ready for it anyway. 

" So what do you mean it's supposed to be 1996," James whispered wearily. He isn't quite sure why he whispered, but it certainly felt appropriate. 

" What Harry means is that a few minutes ago we were sitting by the lake in the year 1996 until there was a big flash of light, and now we're here, and it's probably Harry's fault," Hermione replied because she seemed to be the only person other than James able to form a coherent thought.

" Well, I think introductions are the best next step," James stated, trying to gain control of the situation.

"As I said before, I'm James Potter, but from your reactions, I can tell you already know me... well in the future," James reiterated as he thought about just how unusual this situation was, even for Hogwarts. 

" Well, I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger," Replied the bushy-haired girl reaching out her hand, which James accepted with a firm grip.

" Nice to meet you," James said as it was a habit. No one spoke for a few minutes, waiting for the other three individuals to introduce themselves. However, for Harry, it was a lot more complicated; he was meeting his dad for the first time, so it was understandable to the rest of the time travelers. Ron being the loyal friend he is, took his place.

" I'm Ron Weasley," he croaked, still staring at James Potter in shock, "and that's my sister Ginny Weasley."

As James turned his head to the final person in the group, Harry rasped out, " Hello, well the thing is..." he trailed off, unable to continue. Seeing his dad alive knowing, this was only temporary, and his dad was gone, dead was a worse form of torture than the cruciatus curse. This was like picking at an old would, making it bleed all over again.

James couldn't understand why this boy was having so much trouble with this simple introduction, "get on with it." He spoke in a clear but kind voice.

Harry sighed, no more putting it off. It was time, " I'm Harry... Harry Potter"

James's mouth fell open. It all makes sense why they looked so similar, why he was so scared to say his name. He was worried about what his dad, that's the same age as him, would think. It all makes sense. Doesn't it? James knew there was something else going on but tried to push it down. Out of sight, out of mind, as the saying goes.

" So that makes me your..." He let his voice trail off so he can confirm his suspicions. After all, the Potter line is practically dead, with only he and his parents left.

"Dad," Harry acknowledged, filling in the blank. As James stared at Harry with a scrutinizing gaze, he could feel some unnamed emotion. He had never experienced anything like this before. It felt as though a warmth in his chest rushed to his head blurring, his vision. His father once told him a parent always recognized their child. If that were true, would it still be true across time and space? In all honesty is appears so. He knew as soon as he first met the boy, there was something special about him. Now he knew it was his son, and although they had only exchanged a few words. He knew he loved him.

When James' gaze softened to nothing but affection, Harry could not hold back any longer; he walked over to his father for the first time and hugged him. 

James greedily hugged him back, his arms wrapping around the shorter boy. He couldn't believe he was holding his future son. It was honestly surreal. With Harry's pressed into his neck, he began to comb his fingers through his hair. Until he felt Harry begin to shake, and he felt salty tears soak through his shirt.

He was worried, to say the least. Certainly, this would be nothing new to Harry since he's from the future, but this did prove one thing to the taller teen. Harry Potter did not live a good or happy life. James couldn't help but mentally ask himself one thing, 'what happened to my son?' 

They only parted when James heard some familiar voices behind him. As they stood apart, Harry went back to standing next to Ginny.

" Prongs, we've been looking for you everywhere." All teens recognized that voice; it was Sirius Black." Who are these guys," The same voice spoke as two other people came up behind him. The time travelers identified them as Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.   
Harry wanted desperately to strangle the traitor right then and there; future be damned, but Ginny caught on quite quickly to his train of thought. She swiftly but gently grabbed his hand and held it in her own, dragging her thumb over the top of his skin in a soothing motion. The motion most certainly didn't dissipate all anger. But it was discrete as to not draw attention to them, and enough to get him to think rationally. So he stood there with the help of the beautiful redhead by his side.

" Hey Sirius, This is Harry P-" he stopped after noticing the look his son was giving him. He knew this was a delicate situation, so luckily, being a Marauder meant he was damn good at improvising " Peterson Harry Peterson and his friends Ron Wenzel, Ginny Wenzel and Hermione Granger" He figured Hermione was ok because there was no one they knew named Granger. So he continued, " They're foreign exchange students from America me and Harry used to be great friends. They all just got here." 

" Then where's their stuff, and why are they already sorted," Remus observed, gesturing to the Gryffindor robes. James was stumped, what was he going to say, he couldn't think of anything, but fortunately, he didn't have to Hermione stepped in.

" Our stuff is already upstairs, and we came here a while ago to be pre-sorted, so there wouldn't be a huge fuss," everyone in the group who was in on the secret internally sighed a sigh of relief for Hermione's genius and about her genius she was able to make up another lie." James was also going to show us to the headmaster's office. You see, he's expecting us to let him know when we arrived, so we best be going" With that, the groups walked away. 

Once out of earshot of the final three Marauders, Ron spoke in a hushed voice," Bloody brilliant as always," the girl in question blushed.

" So, are we going to professor Dumbledore's office, or was that just an excuse" James questioned 

" A little of both. Let's hope he won't pry and understand we can't tell him anything," Hermione answered, "for some reason, he always seems to know what's going on. Maybe now, will be no different."

" Alright," James nodded. As they were walking through the empty hallway's the taller teen realized something, "guy's Dumbledore is still at breakfast, and I don't think it's a good idea for you four to just waltz in there," James said

" Yeah, your right; you'll have to be the one to bring him out here," Stated Ron.

As he walked into the great hall, he saw everyone's eyes were on him for arriving so late, but today was the one day he didn't just dislike it; he detested it. The feeling of all those eyes on him made his skin crawl. Almost as if roaches had gotten under his skin. 

To him, it felt like he was walking in slow motion, as though all the thoughts he forgot to think came rushing to the front of my mind. 'I have a son!' his mind screamed. His thoughts hitting him like a bludger to the gut. 'My son from the future somehow managed to time travel 20 years into the past.' The craziness of it all almost made it impossible to believe, but maybe that's what made it so convincing. There is no way someone could create a lie like that, and even if they did, what could they gain from that? 

As more thoughts sprang to his mind. His face must have changed to something quite ghastly because Lily Evans stopped him in his tracks." Hey James, are you feeling ok? You look like you are going to be sick," James stared at the young women in front of him. When strange familiarity suddenly strikes him across the face, but he can't quite place.

The more he thinks about it, a thought crosses his mind, could this be Harry's mother? 'No, James, don't kid yourself. She has made it quite clear you are a hesitant friend at best, an annoying pest at worst. Besides, she would never date you anyway; she's worth more than that.'

"James, answer me," she spoke, snapping her fingers in front of his face, looking more worried. "Yeah, I'm fine; I just have to talk to Professor Dumbledore," He answered, not truly focusing on his surroundings anymore and kinda slurring his words. 

" James, your not ok I'm coming with you," She said with a stern voice. The boy knew when she looked like that, there was no use protesting, "ok," he muttered as she grabbed his arm. Which was the support he didn't realize he needed till he had it.

Together they walked to the staff table as his thoughts continued to race with similar lines of 'I have a son! I have a son named Harry, and surprisingly I already love him.' Once the duo reached the staff table, Dumbledore noticed the look on their faces, James looking deathly pale, and Lily looking extremely bothered. So he didn't waste time and just said, "Lead the way."

The doors swung open as Dumbledore, James, and Lily walked out. Harry's eyes immediately drawn to the new figure. She had Dark red hair and green eyes, his green eyes. Out of everything he's seen today, this is what shocked him most of all. He knew he would run into her at some point, with being in the past and all. But the sudden appearance of the famous Lily Potter, or at the moment Evans, was enough to make him crumble, break down in tears. He wanted nothing more than to let go. He's been able to be strong till now; he was able to face his father, he was able to face Pettigrew, but he couldn't face the women who would someday lay down her life for his. He was weak, he knew, but he couldn't help it. 

He could feel his eyes burn on the verge of tears when something stopped him; he was able to stand there somehow. Something gave him strength, or more accurately, someone gave him strength. And that someone was Ginny Weasley. She stood by his side, a silent but strong force, a beacon of strength to help him through. Thanks to her, he was able to keep his composure.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore, I assume you remember that we were transferring here correct," Hermione said in a calm tone. Everyone except Lily pleaded with their eyes. 

" Ah, yes, in my old age, I've completely forgotten. Could you remind me of your names," Dumbledore answered. 

"Of course, I'm Hermione Granger," As she spoke, she gestured to each person."This is Ronald Wenzel, and that is Ginny Wenzel and Harry Peterson."

"Harry, that's a nice name," Lily had vocalized.

"Thank you," Harry squeaked. Dumbledore now began to speak.

"I'm sorry about forgetting, so it may take some time to inform the teachers and get your living arrangements set in order," Dumbledore stated with a twinkle in his eye, somehow understanding what was going on. 

About an hour later, they had breakfast, which was a quiet affair other than Dumbledore announcing the new students. Everyone was still rather shocked about the similarities between Harry and James. 

However, throughout breakfast, Lily stuck to James like glue. If you tried to mention it to her later, she would vehemently deny it, and if you so much as suggest it was because she was scared for him, she would hex you into next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment it means the world to me, and helps me get the motivation to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far! Honestly I'm impressed! Please Give me some honest feedback if you wanna make someone's day, and so I can get chapters out faster., Also I lost all my work trying to get this chapter out because I'm a dumbass so I had to spend another hour fixing everything which may not seem like a lot of time but it is to me :( So that's why it's not as long as it could have been, but bare with me here it will get longer.


End file.
